When in Imladris
by luckysilverstar
Summary: Set in the time when Elrond was a young elf lord, this story follows the time when Galadriel visited Imladris for various councils, bringing her daughter along.


Hi, just a note to all you people out there, I know I haven't written much, but I have the next few chapters for this story all planned out already. Do review and let me know if I should continue. Just a word of encouragement. Please? [Proceeds to put on huge puppy dog eyes] lol. Well. Here's the chapter. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Hurrying to place his circlet neatly on his head, Lord Elrond swept through the long hallways of Imladris, pausing at his friends door to stop by and remind the blond elf that the guests were arriving soon.  
  
Glorfindel, however, was fast asleep on the bed, exhausted from the hunting trip he had just returned from. Deciding to let his friend catch up on some well deserved rest, Elrond closed the door quietly and picked up his pace as he heard hoof beats from the main courtyard.  
  
Stopping at the main entrance, Elrond noted the large crowd of elves gathered there with amusement. The Lady Galadriel was renowned for her grace and beauty.  
  
His people seemed determined to confirm that fact for themselves, judging from the jostling that was taking place before him.  
  
The Lady of Lorien dismounted gracefully, pushing her hood back and handing the reins of her horse to a stable groom standing respectfully behind her. A second figure also dismounted, albeit a lot less gracefully then the Lady Galadriel, the person missing tripping over their own feet narrowly.  
  
As the second figure lowered its hood more hesitantly to reveal a face tinged pink with embarrassment, Elrond proceeded to weave through the throng of elves before him, steering them gently out of the way.  
  
Looking at the embarrassed elf, Elrond noted with some surprise that the Lady Celebrian had travelled with her mother. Strangely enough, the Lord of Lorien was nowhere to be seen, although the message had stated firmly that he would be in attendance.  
  
The Lady Galadriel turned slightly, dismissing the guards with a nod of her head before turning and accepting Elrond's outstretched hand. As she did so, her daughter turned too, to face Elrond completely. His breath caught in his throat at he saw the large blue eyes staring at him.  
  
Shaking his head slightly to dispel the strange feeling which had come over him, Elrond escorted the Lady into the halls as her daughter trailed uncertainly behind, unsure as to whether she ought to follow.  
  
As the three elves made their way down the corridor, Elrond turned to make sure that Celebrian was still following them. Along the way, he could not help but notice how lovely she looked with her cheeks still slightly flushed.  
  
Dispelling the odd thought once more, Elrond stopped, finding himself before the door leading to Galadriel's chambers. "Your belongings have already been brought, my lady, if I may come by to escort you to dinner in an hour's time?"  
  
Smiling, Galadriel indicated her consent and disappeared into her rooms, marvelling at how polite the young Lord of Imladris was being and leaving Celebrian to be led to her room.  
  
Taking the arm of the silver-haired maiden who started slightly, Elrond opened the door just next to Galadriel's suite and smiled as he showed Celebrian in, considering rather regretfully how unfortunate it was that the two doors were so close to each other.  
  
Blushing again at Elrond's gallantry, Celebrian entered, shutting the door behind her and flinging herself facedown upon the bed before remembering that she had to attend the dinner that was to be held in an hour's time. Quickly, she sat up to get ready.  
  
Meanwhile, Elrond strolled back to his own chambers, stopping along the way at the guestroom where Gil-galad was staying to inform him of the arrival of the Lady of the Woods and her daughter.  
  
As Elrond shut the door behind himself, Gil-galad grinned wickedly, recalling how the younger elf had flushed when mentioning the Lady Celebrian. Resolving to update Glorfindel on the latest happenings in Imladris concerning their dear friend, Gil-galad pulled out a formal robe, chuckling.  
  
Life in Imladris was going to get very interesting indeed.  
  
That's chapter one finished. So, what do you think? Ciao, el. 


End file.
